


Explore

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-06-01 01:47:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6496054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Explore

He likes his life. 

It is full of adventure. 

He likes to explore. 

The mysteries of the world.


End file.
